This disclosure relates generally to near-eye-displays, and in particular, to micro-display projectors with very high brightness.
In conventional display designs in near-eye-displays, the important factors considered are brightness, resolution/FOV, and compactness. In AR applications using next generation displays, often a wideband source is preferred over a single wavelength laser. LEDs are a good choice for such displays due to their wide spectrum. Even though the LEDs used for such displays generate light with a better temporal coherency (i.e. uniform illumination over an extended period of time) along with a wide spectrum, conventional LEDs lack a spatial coherency (i.e. a collimated beam of light).
Accordingly, the conventional display designs in near-eye-displays lack light sources that generate an image light with very high brightness that has both spatial and temporal coherence.